


Palatinate Is A Lovely Colour

by Charmingwolf



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Getting Dressed, Henry gets blushy, Henry is pretty, Lucas really cant focus, M/M, Purple is the color of fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmingwolf/pseuds/Charmingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its no secret that Lucas has a crush on his boss. Sometimes that crush effect his ability to talk and its really embarrassing.<br/>Prompt fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lucas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgylePirateWD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/gifts).



> Based on the Awkward Ships prompt number nine on http://promptsfordays.tumblr.com/post/116618353050/youre-both-hella-awkward-and-awkward-at-dating this list  
> 9\. “Sometimes you’re so pretty that I forget how to words”

It was just a normal day. A normal wonderful day at the morgue. Murder victims laid out on slabs. Fresh coffee rested in his mug and Lucas was happy. He propped his feet up on his desk and plugged in waiting for his boss to show up. 

Lucas stared at the ceiling and sighed. He wished he could get the courage to ask his boss out. It seemed so simple. It would have been simple for any other person but this was HENRY. Nothing was simple when it came to Henry. Not even how Lucas felt for Henry was simple. The assistant M.E. of course had a crush on his boss but he could never pinpoint why. True Henry was attractive and also true he was smart but there had to be somethi-

Henry walked through the door. Lucas dropped his feet to the floor and unplugged.

“Good morning, Doc.” Lucas greeted 

“Good morning, Lucas,” Henry took off his scarf and nodded at his assistant on his way to his office. 

Lucas followed henry as he walked by and continued staring through the glass wall. Henry was wearing purple. A Palatinate color. Lucas always loved when Henry wore purple. It just sort of suited him but he didn’t wear purple very often. Was there some sort of special occasion?

The assistant came back to his senses and found his mouth was wide open. He quickly shut his mouth and stood up to meet Henry at one of the bodies. Lucas picked up a clipboard and looked over the information that was already filled out. Henry slid around the corner and stood opposite Lucas. 

“What do we have today?” The M.E. asked as he started to look over the person’s hands and arms

God he was so pretty. Henry always looked best with a look of determination painting his face. Lucas found himself staring and quickly looked at the clipboard.  
‘Focus lucas just read the clipboard. Just read what's on the paper. Dont think about how his butt looks really good in those pants or that the purple really looks nice on him or’ Lucas thought as he stared at the paper.

Lucas finally spat out a series of sounds that were meant to be words but kinda sounded like “I justpurjamieshibuttgodsimagfounjesusinfrickpurple WAREHOUSE fuck.”

Henry stared at Lucas with genuine concern and confusion. “Are you alright, Lucas?”

Lucas swallowed and looked up from the clipboard “Well um yeah I’m fine its just,” He tip toed around what he wanted to say for a couple of minutes.

“Spit it out, Lucas,” Henry finally said with a raised voice.

“SOMETIMES YOU’RE SO PRETTY I FORGET HOW TO WORDS!” Lucas yelled causing a couple of the other morgue workers to jump. Lucas covered up his mouth as his face flushed, “I’m sorry. I just you look so nice in purple and i just I’m sorry-”

“Lucas, it’s alright. You don’t need to apologise. I am very flattered,” Henry smiled.  
Lucas’s heart melted every time Henry smiled.

“Oh alright. Sorry,” Lucas lifted up the clipboard to cover his face.

“Do you want to get back to work now that we have that out of the way?” Henry asked. When Lucas nodded and brought the clipboard down a bit, Henry’s smile grew wider “Please tell me about this person.”


	2. Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry normally doesn't have trouble getting dressed but today it was just hard to pick what to wear.

It wasn't a particularly special day. Or at least Henry didn’t think it was. He stood in front of his closet like he did every morning and scratched his stubble trying to narrow down what to wear. Henry would normally go with a blue or red colored shirt but as he looked through the different shades he had, none of them struck him. Henry bit his lip and looked at the time. He was going to be late if he didn’t pick something. 

Pushing all of the shirts and coats to one side of the closet he reached into the far corner. He pulled out a palatinate colored shirt.

“Perfect,” Henry said taking the shirt off the hanger and putting it on. 

Henry picked the rest his outfit around the light purple and had just the perfect tie. A grey tie with light pink stripes. He finished off the outfit with a light grey paisley scarf. Henry looked at the clock. 

“Damn.” He was late. 

Henry ran downstairs, grabbed some toast, kissed Abe’s head and ran out to his bike.

He got to work in record time and made his way to the morgue. 

His assistant quickly took his legs off the desk.

“Good morning, Doc.” Lucas greeted 

“Good morning, Lucas,” Henry took off his scarf and nodded at his assistant on his way to his office. 

Henry took off his coat and put on his lab coat. He turned around to look out into the morgue to see Lucas staring at him. Henry chuckled to himself and went through the files on his desk before heading out to start an autopsy. 

Lucas stood next to the table with his clipboard. Henry slid around the corner of the table and started inspect the person’s hands and arms.

“What do we have today?” Henry asked, He looked up briefly to catch Lucas staring again. He didn’t say anything just waited for Lucas to collect his thoughts.

After a moment, almost words fell out of Lucas’s mouth, “I justpurjamieshibuttgodsimagfounjesusinfrickpurple WAREHOUSE fuck.”

Henry’s eyes shot up and he stared at Lucas, “Are you alright, Lucas?”

Lucas shifted on his feet and looked up from the clipboard “Well um yeah I’m fine its just,” He did nothing but ramble for a couple of minutes before...

“Spit it out, Lucas,” Henry finally said with a raised voice to get Lucas’s attention.

“SOMETIMES YOU’RE SO PRETTY I FORGET HOW TO WORDS!” Lucas yelled causing a couple of the other morgue workers to jump and blush started to flood Henry’s cheeks. Lucas covered up his face with the clipboard, “I’m sorry. I just you look so nice in purple and i just I’m sorry-”

“Lucas, it’s alright. You don’t need to apologise. I am very flattered,” Henry smiled and took a deep breath to make his heart calm down.

Henry shook his head slightly to make the blush stop creeping on his cheeks.

“Oh alright. Sorry,” Lucas looked away and shifted from foot to foot.

“Do you want to get back to work now that we have that out of the way?” Henry asked. Lucas nodded eagerly and Henry felt the smile on his face start grow wider. “Please tell me about this person.” 

Today was kind of special after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats all I have! I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> http://thecoyotetrickster.tumblr.com/ is my tumblr   
> shoot me an ask with any prompts!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my fic!  
> Please leave comments. They make me stronger. 
> 
> My tumblr: http://thecoyotetrickster.tumblr.com/


End file.
